Sherlock Vs Red Bull
by marketeerbubbles
Summary: Poor John deals with so much, but hows he going to handle a Red Bull induced high Sherlock? rated K for a few profanities


**Sherlock Vs. Red Bull**

A/N – this came to me last night while I was trying to sleep.

I'll finish my other story shortly, before the Sunday, I hope...

* * *

John was tired when he got home; he'd worked a night shift for St. Barts to help them out. It was flu season and it seemed every second man and his dog had the blasted bug. He climbed up the stairs one at a time, listening for the tell tale signs that his somewhat eccentric flat mate was around. The flat was quiet though, and John figured Sherlock had gone out for the day, chasing a case or something.

Sighing, John made it to the top of the stairs, his hand on the banister, hardly able to keep his eyes open. He looked through the lounge door to see if his friend was perhaps slumped on the couch, nope. He wasn't.

"Sherlock?" John called out.

"You around?" – no answer, not that it was common for Sherlock to respond if he was in a mood.

John entered the lounge and turned towards the kitchen, still no Sherlock. No matter, tea and bed. Sounded lovely, while the thought lasted.

"Geronimo!"

John collapsed as the weight of Sherlock landed on him from above.

"Oomph! Sherlock! What the hell?" cried John trying to move the gangly man from off of him

"You need to be better prepared for aerial attacks John" was all the answer he got. Sherlock got off him and moved away.

"Right, thanks mate, I'll keep that in mind, tea then?" when no answer came John turned to find his friend was gone. Turning a full 360 he felt Sherlock's eyes on him, looking up he saw Sherlock gripping the wall, facing him, spider man style.

"Who on earth? Sherlock, what are you doing" John looked properly at the detective now, his eyes where wide and his pupils dilated.

"What have you taken Sherlock?" asked John angrily?

"Taken, taken! I haven't taken anything! Found a new drink for an experiment, case related John, great stuff, great great great stuff!" Jittering slightly, Sherlock pounced again, John just stepped out of the way"

"ri..ght…and what exactly was this substance and how much did you take exactly Sherlock?"

"6 bottles John, it was good, bubbly, I like bubbly bubbly drinks, didn't think I did, but now I do and I like bubble drinks" all of this came out in a rush as Sherlock stood and bounced on his toes.

"Lets do something John!" Sherlock announced moving around the room manically unable to stand still let alone sit.

"Let's not, Its been a long day, so sit down and I'll check your blood pressure, those energy drinks, and no it doesn't matter which one, are bad enough in single goes, but 6! And in a row too! They are as bad as drugs; consequently, which did you take?

"The flying bull, the pink cow, the, the, the, I don't remember John, why don't I remember, I remember everything John! ELEPHANTS!"

"Bull? You mean red bull? Oh Sherlock!" it was then John saw the cans beside the couch on the window side.

"And there are no elephants here mate, your pulse is unbelievable, we really should take you to a hospital." John knew he had said the wrong thing instantly when Sherlock locked up, he stared hard at John.

"No hospitals"

"It would really be wise Sherlock, please? I've had a hard night and I'm tired and I don't want to fall asleep on you when you could be in risk of a heart attack or something"

"No hospitals" Sherlock repeated

Knowing arguing with the man when he was adamant was going to take too much energy. John sighed and nodded.

"All right Sherlock, no hospitals, but we need to monitor your pulse and energy levels. Also, what case is this? I don't remember you having one when I left last night, in fact you were threatening the walls again when I left…"

"New case, Lestrade called, new new new case! Crazy boy killed girlfriend, said drink made him do it, but he didn't drink it. He doesn't remember, got to find out if he's lying, otherwise the lady 2 doors down from him did it if she owns a purple turtle or a red shovel." Nodding to himself, Sherlock started moving again, bouncing, jumping and whistling

John watched for only a moment before going to make his forgotten tea. Today was going to be a long day. It was only 9 O'clock in the morning, 6 cans on Red Bull and Sherlock was high as a kite. Not to mention the crash he expected. Oh dear.

John made his tea and one for Sherlock too, just in case the currently intoxicated man decided he wanted some.

Going back into the lounge he found Sherlock hanging upside down from the doorframe.

"How in heavens name did you get like that?" cried the alarmed doctor.

"Last thing we need is for all the blood to rush to your head, a passed out intoxicated idiot!"

"Not, not, noowt idiot, and I did a h,h,hand stand John. Mycroft can't do handstands"

"O…kay then…Come on Sherlock, easy does nit, down you come, feat down, head up"

"Ohhh, head spin! Gr, gr green dots John, I see green dots!"

'Where you always like this when you were high?" John asked.

"Nope" Sherlock stated simply,

"Usually get dark and mope, shuts brain off, this won't shut brain off, the computer is in over drive, help me John, it hurts!" Sherlock sounded scared. John was worried, those energy drinks not only kept the body but the mind focused, an over stimulated Sherlock was not something to be non-fussed about.

"Come on Sherlock, lets take a walk in the park, or even better a run, and while we do, you can name all the elements on the periodic table, okay, focus on those." Taking his friend by the elbow and leading him to shoes, John helped the moaning man put shoes, coat and scarf on before gently leading him down the stairs. Getting down the steps proved to be trickier then first thought, it took John and Sherlock 5 minutes to make it down. Sherlock was still seeing animals and was greatly upset at the idea of squashing them.

Crossing the road turned out to be somewhat problematic as well, you see, cars go fast, and Sherlock couldn't see fast things, they looked to slow to him. so he blundered on about speed limits and tried to cross without realising he was going far to slow to manage.

John had pulled him back in time, but numerous angry shouts form drivers followed them as John led them to a pedestrian crossing.

Getting to Regents Park around 10:30. John had decided that this was turning into an un-wanted adventure in and of itself. Still leading Sherlock by the elbow they stopped at the entrance to the park. Noticing that they were getting stares from passers by John released Sherlock form his grasp.

"Okay, you remember what we are doing? We are going joke laps around the park, and you have to name all the elements of the periodic table, in re-verse, so Z to A, got it?"

"Got it John, can I swim in the fountain John?"

"No Sherlock, lets go, start naming"

As they jogged, Sherlock started listing

"Zireonium, Zinc, Yttrium, Ytterbium, Xenon, Vanadium, Uranium" and the list went on, by 2 laps around the park and a panting John later, Sherlock had been through them backwards, forwards and according to him sideways, John was still working that one out.

"DUCK!" John ducked.

Sherlock giggles, actually, girlishly giggled,

"No silly" he said pointing at nothing John could see.

"Duck, there, in the tree" gleefully he skipped over to where the tree supposedly was.

"Ah, Sherlock, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no tree and no duck, in fact, your standing knee deep in the pond…." People were beginning to point and stare at the pair. John over heard some one whisper to their friend.

"I thought they were just a cute couple, looks more like he's on a break form the asylum!"

John, thoroughly embarrassed by now, called Sherlock back. When he didn't listen, John ended up having to march over to him and physically drag him out, tripping on something unseen below the water line. John ended up not just tired, panting and embarrassed beyond belief but also very wet. Great, just what he needed, wet clothes in winter and flu season.

"Good thing you don't care what people think of you Sherlock" he muttered, Sherlock whistling some tune under his breath.

"Come on, let go home" he said more loudly.

"But I don't wanna!" whined the detective like a 2 year old.

"I wana, I wana, I don't know what I wana… I'm tired John, and my head is ouchy"

Rolling his eyes, John took the man by the elbow again and started leading them home.

"Just how long ago did you finish your last Red Bull Sherlock?" he asked

"About 5 am Johny boy"

"Right, and its noon now, makes sense. Your about to crash, lets get you home and into bed, you can shower later."

Sherlock suddenly stopped, his head lolled to the side and his eyelids dropped, John only just caught him as he fell forwards.

"Great, we're half way home and the tall skinny git has crashed" sighing, he picked his flat mate up carefully and swung him over his shoulders.

"Lets go home Sherlock"

John managed to get home in one piece with a still sleeping Sherlock over his shoulders. It had only just gone one as he placed Sherlock gently into bed.

"You're not going to know what hit you come morning buddy. See you then" and with that, he quietly closed the bedroom door and headed towards a shower and bed himself.

John awoke the next morning to the screeching of the violin, looking over at his alarm clock he found it had only just gone 9pm. Damn that man and hisidiosyncrasies thought john as he wrapped his dressing gown around himself.

"Sherlock! What is wrong with you? Doesn't your head hurt? How about some considera, a a choo!"

"Seems you'll ill John, you really should get some more sleep"

"Me? What about you, you git! Getting high of energy drinks, taking a swim in the pond"

"So that's why I smelt of pond water" muttered Sherlock, as John continued his rant

"My shoulder, and carrying your lazy butt home. Wait. Did you say that pond water? You don't remember it? The whole day? Oh this is bloody perfect this this! Thanks for the consideration sherl lo lo choo!"

"Go to bed John, I'll bring you tea, you like tea"

"I'm so calling Mycroft for blackmail material in the morning, and don't experiment with the tea, white with one sugar buddy, not chemicals or other substances. Cup, water, tea bag, sugar, that all, got it?" he started climbing the stairs to his room.

Wonder what's got him in such a moody state wondered Sherlock, going back to his violin.

"TEA SHERLOCK!" came the voice from upstairs

Sighing, Sherlock headed towards the kitchen to make tea. Really, you'd think John would be a little more considerate of his need to practice, he had a case to solve!

**The End**


End file.
